sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Doktor Ivo Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
|Dubbing ang.= *Jim Cummings (pilot) *Long John Baldry (cała seria) |Dubbing jap.= |Dubbing pl.=Janusz German |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Genialny intelekt *Budowa i obsługiwanie maszyn |Lubi= *Przejmowanie władzy nad światem *Nękanie Sonica i jego przyjaciół *Bycie złoczyńcą *Egg-O-Matic *Dawanie sobie awansu *Akordeon i organy *Wyżywanie się na Scratchu i Grounderze |Nie lubi= *Sonica i Tailsa *Muzyki *Porażki *Węży *Żółwi *Chili dogów *Dzieci *Aligatorów *Braku szacunku }} Doktor Ivo Robotnik – główny antagonista serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to człowiek, szalony naukowiec, oraz okrutny despota, którego głównym celem jest zawładnięcie planetą Mobius. Jego plany zostają jednak zawsze pokrzyżowane przez jeża Sonica, którego doktor obdarza całą swoją nienawiścią. Doktor Robotnik dysponuje armią stworzonych przez siebie robotów, zwanych Badnikami. Historia thumb|left|Doktor Robotnik prezentujący nagrodę za złapanie Sonica Według Doktora Ivo Robotnika, jego kariera złoczyńcy rozpoczęła się gdy był dzieckiem, kiedy pojmał swoją nianię i został dyktatorem żłobka. W okresie dorastania Robotnik był przedstawiany jako typowy awanturnik, a także planował podbój świata na początku szkoły średniej. Mimo że został wydalony ze szkoły z nieokreślonych powodów (prawdopodobnie przez terroryzowanie swojej klasy), to udało mu się zdobyć wyższe wykształcenie i ukończyć studia jako certyfikowany geniusz zła, podobnie jak znany mu John Paul Memo. Jakiś czas później Doktor Robotnik stracił cierpliwość wobec swojego szalonego kuzyna, Doktora Warpnika, którego wygnał do Warp of Confusion na pięć kolejnych lat. Wkrótce wybudował także swoją bazę na szczytach najwyższych gór planety Mobius, gdzie rozpoczął swoje plany przejęcia władzy nad światem. Jednakże na jego drodze stanął jeż Sonic. Aby pozbyć się Sonica, Robotnik zorganizował konwent dla łowców nagród, gdzie ogłosił miliard mobiumów nagrody za złapanie niebieskiego jeża. Na zebraniu pojawił się jednak Sonic, który przeszkodził doktorowi i wywołał zamieszanie na sali. Robotnik śledził Sonica i Tailsa w swoim Egg-O-Maticu. Gdy spostrzegł, że pokonali wszystkie badniki, postanowił wycofać się do swojej bazy. Zdecydował się powołać wtedy Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, którego liderem został stworzony przez doktora Scratch. Robotnik zamierzał potem sklonować Scratcha, ale gdy ten przesunął niepotrzebną dźwignię, powstał Grounder. Po opanowaniu swoich robotów, Robotnik wysłał je aby złapały Sonica. Gdy wkrótce im się to udało, Robotnik odebrał od nich telefon i poleciał aby osobiście wykończyć jeża. Jednakże na miejscu natknął się na chmurę dymu i został oszukany przez Sonica, który podawał się za wieżę kontrolną, aby wyłączył swoje silniki. Robotnik rozbił się wtedy o swoje własne roboty i nie znalazł nigdzie w pobliżu Sonica. thumb|left|Doktor Robotnik prezentujący swój Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer W odcinku Subterranean Sonic Doktor Robotnik wykrył Sonica i Tailsa w Marble Zone, a następnie wysłał za nimi Scratcha i Groundera. Roboty wróciły później do doktora, obiecując mu nie tylko Sonica, ale też złoto i diamondus, jeśli przekopią się przez Marble Zone. Robotnik zabrał więc sprzęt górniczy i swoje roboty, a następnie kazał im zacząć kopać. Gdy jednak nic nie znaleźli, Robotnik oburzył się. W ostateczności Grounder przyniósł wiele sztuk dynamitu, aby przekopać się przez grubą skorupę Marble Zone. Gdy roboty zdetonowały dynamit, podłoga zawaliła się pod nimi, a Robotnik spadł w niekończącą się przepaść. Grounder próbował go złapać w swoją sieć, lecz bezskutecznie. Robotnikowi udało się potem wydostać i kazał robotom załadować złoto i diamondus ze skarbca w Marble Zone do Egg-O-Maticu. Jednakże Sonic, Tails, oraz Spelunk przeszkodzili im w tym i wysadzili pojazd doktora za pomocą siarki. Robotnik, Scratch i Grounder utknęli potem w aktywnych gejzerach z Marble Zone. W odcinku Lovesick Sonic Doktor Robotnik stworzył Breezie - robota w formie kobiety-jeża, który miał zajmować Sonica i zwabić go potem w pułapkę. Scratch i Grounder zostali wysłani aby złapać Breezie, nie wiedząc że była ona robotem. Gdy Robotnik otrzymał telefon od jednego ze swoich agentów z Ice Territory telefon, że Sonic był widziany niedaleko, postanowił przystąpić do kolejnej fazy planu. Robotnik przebrał się w kostium lotnika, a następnie przedstawił Scratchowi i Grounderowi swój najnowszy Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer, którym miał zamiar przekopać się do rezerwuaru wody na Mobiusie i zniszczyć znajdujące się niedaleko miasto. Doktor wysłał również Scratcha i Groundera, aby pomogli Breezie ustawić ostateczną pułapkę na Sonica. W trakcie kopania tunelu Robotnik otrzymał od Breezie telefon z potwierdzeniem przygotowania pułapki. Gdy jednak był bardzo blisko rezerwuaru, Sonic przywiązał jego Egg-O-Matic za pomocą liny i posłał z powrotem na początek tunelu, co powstrzymało złego doktora. Breezie z kolei zdradziła Robotnika, decydując się przejść na stronę niebieskiego jeża. thumb|Doktor Robotnik obserwujący niewolników wznoszących budowle na jego cześć W odcinku Slowwww Going Doktor Robotnik przyleciał ze Scratchem i Grounderem do Sloth City. Wysłał następnie swoje roboty do ataku na leniwce, ale te rozbiły się i Robotnik musiał je zabrać do swojej bazy. Doktor poskładał tam Groundera, a następnie przedstawił swój najnowszy promień spowalniający zasilany kryształem. Robotnik przekazał broń Scratchowi i Grounderowi, ale w trakcie kłótni trafili oni Robotnika, który musiał odczekać godzinę aż wszystko wróci do normalności. Robotnik poleciał następnie do Scratcha i Groundera, upominając ich gdy ponownie kłócili się o promień spowalniający. Mimo tego Robotnik znów został trafiony i musiał wrócić do bazy. Jakiś czas później Scratch i Grounder zadzwonili do Robotnika, który nadal był pod wpływem spowolnienia, informując go o tym że złapali Sonica. Robotnik postanowił udać się na miejsce, ale przybył zbyt późno. Został trafiony przez Tailsa własną bronią, która tym razem posiadała odwrócone działanie i przyspieszała swoje cele. Robotnik nie był w stanie zapanować nad swoim pojazdem i musiał się wycofać. W odcinku High Stakes Sonic Doktor Robotnik zatrudnił Smiley'ego do dostarczania mu niewolników, którzy mieli budować piramidy i sfinksy na cześć doktora. Robotnik zainwestował także w otwarcie Casino Night Zone, co miało być najwyższym priorytetem. Gdy doktor relaksował się oglądając prace nad budowlami, Grounder przyszedł do niego i podał mu telefon od Smiley'ego, który napotkał problem. Robotnik nie chciał jednak słyszeć od niego wymówek. Gdy zakończył rozmowę, wysłał Scratcha i Groundera do Casino Night Zone. Później Robotnik przybył do lochu pod stadionem niedaleko kasyna, gdzie złapano Tailsa. Robotnik zamierzał wykorzystać lisa aby szantażować Sonica - jeż miał się ścigać z Grounderem o los tysięcy mobian, którzy postawili na jego zwycięstwo swój majątek. Jeśli jednak wygrałby, to nigdy nie zobaczyłby Tailsa. Robotnik przybył potem do Sonica i przekazał mu warunki wyścigu, po czym razem ze Scratchem oglądał zawody. Gdy Grounder wracał na linię mety, Robotnik kazał Scratchowi złapać wszystkich na stadionie i odesłać ich do obozu pracy, nie zważając na to że wyścig się jeszcze nie zakończył. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic uwolnił niewolników i ukarał Robotnika, przerabiając jego sfinks na swoją własną twarz. thumb|left|Doktor Robotnik wykorzystujący Sketcha Lampoona W odcinku Sonic Breakout Doktor Robotnik stworzył więzienie, z którego ucieczka miała być niemożliwa. Dowiedział się wtedy, że artysta Sketch Lampoon wyśmiał go w swoim najnowszym numerze "Crack Ups". Doktor kazał Scratchowi i Grounderowi aresztować Lampoona i zamknąć go w więzieniu. Wkrótce potem Robotnik dostrzegł Sonica tuż za oknem więzienia i kazał swoim robotom go złapać. Gdy Scratch i Grounder złapali Sonica i zakuli go w kajdany, Doktor Robotnik prowadził go więziennymi korytarzami. Po drodze zatrzymali się na wizytę u Sketcha Lampoona, w trakcie której Sonic szydził z Robotnika. Doktor jednak zaskoczył jeża, gdy pokazał mu osobne skrzydło, które wybudował tylko dla jeża. Po tym jak Robotnik zamknął Sonica w specjalnej celi, udał się do Lampoona, któremu kazał poświęcić kolejny numer "Crack Ups" swojej osobie. Robotnikowi przerwał jednak alarm, który wskazywał na ucieczkę Sonica. Doktor kazał swojemu więziennemu komputerowi nadążać za jeżem, ale maszyna przegrzała się wskutek aktywowania zbyt dużej ilości sensorów obronnych jednocześnie. Więzienie zaczęło eksplodować i zawaliło się, a Robotnik wylądował na jego gruzach w takiej samej pozycji jak przedstawił go Lampoon w swojej komiksowej parodii - przewróconego i niezdolnego do podniesienia się. W odcinku Trail of the Missing Tails Doktor Ivo Robotnik zganił Scratcha, Groundera i Coconutsa za ich niekompetencję w złapaniu Sonica, także to że czuć było od nich rybą, co przypominało mu o jego szalonym kuzynie, Doktorze Warpniku. Chwilę później Sonic zaatakował fortecę, a Robotnik kazał swoim robotom go zniszczyć. Sonic wyłączył jednak pułapki, dlatego Robotnik postanowił zająć go rozmową, podczas gdy Badniki miały zajść jeża od tyłu. Robotnik wyjaśnił Sonicowi, że nie wie gdzie jest Tails, przekonując jeża. Widząc, że Sonic i Tails zostali odseparowani, Robotnik postanowił zaatakować. Doktor i jego badniki polecieli Egg-O-Maticiem za jeżem, licząc na to że Sonic będzie zbyt rozproszony by ich zauważyć. Jednakże Badniki w pewnym momencie zgubiły Sonica, co wściekło Robotnika. Jednakże Coconuts znalazł Dimensiona Tunnel, prowadzący do Warp of Confusion, gdzie zawczasu Robotnik wygnał Warpnika. Doktor wkroczył do wymiaru i stoczył walkę na ryby ze swoim kuzynem. Gdy zauważył że Sonic i Tails próbują uciec, wysłał badniki. Później zaczął się kłócić z Warpnikiem o jego maszynę zmieniającą trafione obiekty w potwory. W trakcie kłótni Scratch, Grounder i Cocontus zmienili się w monstra i mimo rozkazów Robotnika chcieli go zmiażdżyć. Uszkodzili jednak maszynę, którą Robotnik i Warpnik próbowali ugasić rybami. Zostali jednak stratowani przez Sonica i Tailsa, a Dimensional Tunnel eksplodował. Robotnik i Warpnik zostali ze sobą uwięzieni i musieli walczyć na ryby ku uciesze Scratcha, Groundera i Coconutsa. thumb|Robotnik spotyka swoją matkę W odcinku Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Doktor Ivo Robotnik stworzył Electro-Suction Plate, który Scratch i Grounder mieli wykorzystać do złapania Sonica. Później Robotnik polerował swój Egg-O-Matic, gdy Scratch i Grounder poinformowali go o planie zwabienia Sonica do kanionu, w którym umieścili panel magnetyczny. Robotnik postanowił przybyć na miejsce, nie zważając na to że zapomniał nastawić Egg-O-Matic. Gdy doktor przybył, zamknął Tailsa w klatce i zabrał mu stożek nawigacyjny, którego książę Charnock i Splorg potrzebowali do naprawy swojego statku kosmicznego. Robotnik nie uwerzył kosmitom, którzy ostrzegali przed tym że młodszy brat księcia może zniszczyć planetę Mobius, jeśli zostanie koronowany. Robotnikowi udało się złapać Sonica, który postanowił poddać się i zająć miejsce Tailsa. Gdy Robotnik przygotowywał swój Egg-O-Matic do drogi, książę Charnock zaczął udawać że podziwia jego dzieło. Gdy chciał zrobić zdjęcie, trącił jedną ze skał, za którą potoczyły się kolejne, aż wreszcie Robotnik i jego Egg-O-Matic zostali przygnieceni. W odcinku Momma Robotnik's Birthday Doktor Robotnik pracował nad nowym robotem, gdy Coconuts przeszkodził mu, ostrzegając przed zbliżającym się do bazy intruzem. Doktor chciał wysłać Scratcha i Groundera, ale zorientował się że przybyła jego własna matka, która uciekła z domu dla dziwacznych matek w dniu swoich urodzin. Robotnik postanowił sprawić jej prezent, gdy ta zażądała aby zniszczył drzewa w Mobius National Park. Robotnik stworzył grupę Tree-Killer Robot, ale gdy przyleciał do parku razem z matką, to okazało się że Sonic przeprogramował roboty i zwrócił je przeciwko Robotnikowi. Później Robotnik wysłał Scratcha i Groundera aby zdemolowali bezbronne miasto. Gdy Sonic przebrał się za prezentra telewizyjnego, Robotnik próbował zadzownić do Badników aby je ostrzec, ale Sonic przeciął im kabel telefoniczny. Gdy Scratch i Grounder zawiedli po raz kolejny, Momma Robotnik zaczęła bić swojego syna parasolką i postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Robotnik towarzyszył jej później w ich starym domu w Chaos City, gdzie Sonic i Tails zostali zwabieni w pułapkę. Momma Robotnik nasłała na ncih zmutowanego Fuzzy'ego Wuzzy'ego, ale Sonic związał potwora kablem przez który przepływał prąd. Robotnik zacczął wtedy błagać jeża aby uratował jego maskotkę, obiecując nawet że będzie odtąd dobry. Momma Robotnik zaczęłą wtedy karcić syna parasolką, ale przerwał jej Fuzzy Wuzzy, który uwolniony rzucił w nią tortem i zaczął śpiewać piosenkę urodzinową. Momam Robotnik została następnie zabrana przez pracowników domu dla matek, podczas gdy Robotnik został z Fuzzym Wuzzym, ciesząc się że został od niej uwolniony. thumb|left|Robotnik gratulujący Music Destroyerowi złapania Sonica W odcinku Big Daddy Robotnik porwał wielką małpę i zamknął ją w klatce pod swoją bazą. Dowiedział się potem, że Coconuts bez pozwolenia wziął jego Egg-O-Matic i co gorsza rozbił pojazd. Wściekły doktor wyrzucił Coconutsa, po czym postanowił przejść do swojego ściśle tajnego projektu, odwiedzając Big Daddy'ego w jego klatce. Robotnik założył mu następnie na głowę urządzenie kontrolujące umysł i za pomocą pilota kazał mu zburzyć most linowy i zniszczyć tamę. Po tym jak Big Daddy wykonał jego polecenia, Robotnik przedstawił Scratchowi i Grounderowi plan wspięcia się na szczyt Mount Mobius, aby Big Daddy mógł stamtąd ostrzeliwać całą planetę Mobius z broni laserowej. Robotnik i jego sługa ruszyli następnie na szczyt i rozpoczęli ostrzał. Tuż za nimi zjawili się Sonic, Tails i Boom-Boom. Mimo że Sonic zdołał rozładować broń Big Daddy'ego, to został przez niego złapany. Robotnik miał zamiar zrzucić następnie jeża, ale Boom-Boom chwycił go za nogi i zaczął przerzucać, niszcząc przy tym pilot sterujący. Big Daddy podniósł potem Robotnika i zrobił z niego grzechotkę dla Boom-Booma. W odcinku Sonic's Song Doktor Robotnik miał dość piosenki o Sonicu, którą śpiewał cały Mobius. Doktor skonstruował Radio Wave Locator i namierzył stację radiową Rebel Radio, wysyłając Scratcha i Groundera aby zniszczyli rozgłośnię i przyprowadzili autorkę piosenki - Catty Carlisle. Kiedy jednak roboty dały się oszukać Sonicowi oraz Tailsowi, Robotnik zadzwonił do radia aby zganić roboty. Złapał je potem, gdy wracały do bazy. Robotnik przedstawił im Music Destroyera - nowego robota, który miał za zadanie zniszczyć całą muzykę. M.D. przyprowadził doktorowi wkrótce potem Catty. Robotnik próbował ją zmusić do ułożenia piosenki na jego cześć, ale gdy odmówiła to kazał ją wtrącić do lochu. Gdy Robotnik samodzielnie komponował swoją piosenkę, Music Destroyer poinformował go o złapaniu Sonica oraz Tailsa i zamknięciu ich w więzieniu na dziedzińcu. Robotnik pogratulował robotowi i awansował go na lidera Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad, podczas gdy Scratcha i Groundera zdegradował do roli chóru. Scratch i Grounder wezwali potem Robotnika na dziedziniec, alarmując o ucieczce więźniów. Doktor zjawił się i zagrzewał swoje roboty do pościgu. Później zauważył, że Music Destroyer został sabotowany. Robotnik naprawił go i kazał mu zniszczyć Sonica, ale jeż przeciążył sensory Music Destroyera, który od nadmiaru głośnej muzyki eksplodował. Robotnik został wyrzucony na Scratcha i Groundera i razem z nimi wpadł do ich klatki. Kazał się następnie z niej wyciągnąć, ale gdy roboty podnosiły klatkę na linie to wyślizgnęła im się z rąk i spadła Robotnikowi na szyję. Doktor usłyszał następnie emitowaną z radia piosenkę o Sonicu i wściekł się, ścigając swoje roboty. thumb|Doktor Robotnik i Wes Weasely W odcinku Birth of a Salesman Doktor Robotnik karcił Scratcha i Groundera za ich niekompetencję, gdy pojawił się sprzedawca reprezentujący Handy Dandy Super Villain Appliance Distributors Limited Company - Wes Weasely. Robotnik postanowił skorzystać z jego usług i kupił od niego Darkinator, który pokrywał okolicę ciemnością. Wysłał następnie Scratcha i Groundera aby użyli urządzenia na Sonicu, ale roboty zawiodły i zniszczyły gadżet, przez co Robotnik nie otrzymał zwrotu. Robotnik kupił następnie Freeze Banger, ale Scratch i Grounder zostali stopieni w trakcie używania gadżetu na Sonicu. Robotnik naprawił ich, jednak i tym razem nie otrzymał zwrotu piieniędzy. Mimo tego postanowił kupić od Weasely'ego Gravity Stopper z dołączonymi Self-Gravity Boots. Jednak i tym razem Scratch i Grounder zawiedli. Po tym jak Robotnik ich poskładał, Wes Weasely został do niego przyprowadzony siłą. Doktor był wściekły, gdy ponownie nie otrzymał zwrotu pieniędzy. Wes Weasely zaprezentował mu wtedy De-Atomizer, którym mógłby zdematerializować Sonica i zmaterializować go następnie w dowolnym miejscu, takim jak cela więzienna. Tym razem Robotnik wyrwał Weasely'owi urządzenie i kazał mu osobiście nadzorować Scratcha i Groundera. Zagroził także sprzedawcy, co się stanie jeśli jego kolejny gadżet zawiedzie. Po tym jak Scratch i Grounder wrócili do Robotnika z niczym, ten zaczął wyładowywać na nich swój gniew. Chwilę później do doktora przyszedł Sid Sharkley, sprzedawca który przedstawił Robotnikowii Super Stupendous Tremendous Horrendous Hedgehog-Catching Vanquisher - maszynę, która posiadała funkcje wszystkich poprzednich gadżetów Weasely'ego. Jednakże została wycelowana w Robotnika, Scratcha i Groundera, zamrażając ich i mieszając ich części ciał. Okazało się później, że sprzedawcą był sam Sonic w przebraniu. Charakterystyka Osobowość Doktor Robotnik jest chytrym, złowieszczym, egoistycznym i sadystycznym człowiekiem, który lubi oglądać jak cała planeta cierpi. Jego plany często polegają na zniszczeniu Sonica, albo całych miast. Posiada także nietypową obsesję na punkcie jaj, które są dla niego niemal jedynym pożywieniem. Robotnik stosuje także tematykę jaj przy swoich wynalazkach, a także we własnej sypialni. Robotnik potrafi zwykle przejrzeć większość przebrań Sonica, ale niektóre zwodzą nawet jego. Większość jego pułapek nie spełnia swojego zadania, ze względu na wykonanie, wadę maszyny, czy też Scratcha i Groundera. Mimo tego, Robotnik podbił większość planety (a przynajmniej tak twierdzi). Jest również przedstawiony jako bardzo bogaty, ze względu na swoje patenty i okradanie mieszkańców Mobiusa. Wygląd Doktor Robotnik jest jasnej karnacji człowiekiem o jajowatym kształcie ciała. Posiada wyraźnie obwisły brzuch i łysą głowę, oraz czerwony nos. Jego oczy mają czerwone źrenice, a twardówki są całkowicie czarne. Charakterystyczne są także pomarańczowe wąsy doktora pod jego nosem. Robotnik nosi przylegający do ciała kombinezon, który od pasa w górę jest czerwony, wliczając w to także ramiona. Rękawy przecinają szare paski, a przez pas, tułów i plecy doktora przechodzą żółte paski, które w środku łącza się ze sobą jak celownik. Od pasa w dół ubranie Robotnika jest czarne. Doktor nosi szare spodnie i metalowe rękawice, a także czerwone buty. Jego wygląd jest oparty na wczesnej wersji Doktora Eggmana. W młodości jego wygląd nie różnił się od obecnego, z wyjątkiem wysypki na twarz, oraz brązowych i zaczesanych do tyłu włosów. Oprócz tego Robotnik posiada wiele różnych kostiumów, z czego część wynika z jego podróży w czasie. Moce i umiejętności Doktor Robotnik dysponuje genialnym intelektem, który pozwala mu tworzyć własne maszyny. Robotnik stworzył własną armię Badników, a nawet roboty które miały mu zastąpić rodzinę. Robotnik wynajduje także różne inne maszyny, które mają mu umożliwić dominację nad światem, oraz pułapki stworzone z myślą o Sonicu. Robotnik posiada osobisty środek transportu, znany jako Egg-O-Matic - nieduży, latający pojazd który pozwala mu przemieszczać się po całej planecie, lub sterować innymi maszynami. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Momma Robotnik (matka) *Doktor Warpnik (kuzyn) *Robotnik Jr. (sztuczny syn) *Julius Robotnikus (przodek) *Robotnikhotep I (przodek) Sojusznicy *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Arms *Frankly *Humpty *Davy Sprocket *Dynamight *Skweel *Spike *Sir Ffuzzy-Logik *Dragon Breath *Smiley *Breezie (początkowo) *Momma Robotnik *Music Destroyer *Wes Weasely Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Spelunk *Breezie *Rocket the Sloth *Sketch Lampoon *Doktor Warpnik *Książę Charnock *Splorg *Boom-Boom *Big Daddy *Catty Carlisle W innych mediach Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine thumb Doktor Robotnik z serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog pojawia się jako trzynasty i finałowy przeciwnik w grze Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Jego styl gry jest odpowiednikiem Satana z Puyo Puyo. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry, Doktor Robotnik stworzył maszynę, która zmieniała wesoły lud z Beanville w robotycznych niewolników, którzy mieli mu umożliwić pozbycie się muzyki i zabawy z Mobiusa. Sonic nie pojawia się w trakcie wydarzeń z gry, a zamiast niego rolę protagonisty pełni Has Bean. Po tym jak Has Bean pokonał wszystkie Badniki, Doktor Robotnik postanowił osobiście zmierzyć się z nim. Został jednak pokonany, a jego maszyna zniszczona. Robotnik musiał więc uciekać, wykorzystując w tym celu Egg-O-Matic. Ciekawostki *Projekt Doktora Robotnika z serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog został stworzony przez Miltona Knighta. Wygląd ten został wykorzystany na okładkach Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball i Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trobuble, a także kompilacji Sonic Classic Collection. Posłużył później jako inspiracja dla drugiego projektu Robotnika w Sonic the Comic, a także został zmodyfikowany na potrzeby serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Niezmodyfikowany wygląd był także używany na okładkach książek dla dzieci, mimo tego że ich akcja rozgrywała się w uniwersum tego serialu, a nie Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *W pilocie Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog głos Doktora Robotnika podkładał Jim Cummings, który później użyczył głosu wersji tej postaci z serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. *Jest to jedyna angielskojęzyczna seria animowana na podstawie serii Sonic the Hedgehog, przed Sonic X, w której Robotnik nazywany jest czasami Eggmanem. *W grze Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine źrenice Robotnika są białe, podczas gdy na okładce gry i w serialu są czerwone. Kategoria:Ludzie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)